


Lightning Stroke

by SparksSeer



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors have it that everyone has a Soul Mate. Other people are saying that Soul Mates are not real. They do not exist. Scientists are saying that there is no scientific proof for it, therefore they cannot be real. They are non-existing. Most people believe in that. They look for someone they like and someone they could love and spend their life with. They stay with them and are content. In their mind, there are no true Soul Mates, no higher force that could bring people together. Believing in Soul Mates and not finding them is too depressing.</p><p>This is the story about Dean and an unexpected meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/gifts).



> This is a Tumblr prompt fill for this prompt from dancingintherain-allnight:
> 
> Aidean!soulmates AU. You don’t have to write any details about why there are soulmates. It’s just this moment when you lay eyes upon your other and you just know that you’ll spend the rest of their live with them (sappy, I know^^). I’d love to read that moment between Dean and Aidan, their reactions (maybe some friends’ aka other Hobbit cast members reactions as well ;), first kiss??? :)
> 
> This is also the first time I write a soulmate AU. 
> 
> English is not my native language. I don't have a beta. I am sorry for any mistakes.

Rumors have it that everyone has a Soul Mate. Other people are saying that Soul Mates are not real. They do not exist. Scientists are saying that there is no scientific proof for it, therefore they cannot be real. They are non-existing. Most people believe in that. They look for someone they like and someone they could love and spend their life with. They stay with them and are content. In their mind, there are no true Soul Mates, no higher force that could bring people together. Believing in Soul Mates and not finding them is too depressing.

____________________

Dean was nervous. He had been for days and it was getting worse by every hour, every minute that passed. He was waiting in a room with plain white walls, a few photographs of the Lord of the Rings movies and the actors hung on the walls. Although there were a couple of chairs and a couch that looked rather comfortable Dean was pacing up and down, too nervous to sit still. He took a look on his watch. Five minutes left.

Of course, he had been to auditions before and he was quite successful as an actor, especially recently because of his role as Anders in The Almighty Johnsons. Going to castings had become a routine throughout the years and being tense and a bit anxious was part of it. But this was different. He was auditioning for The Hobbit. A Peter Jackson movie. This was huge. Yes, he was a second choice and he was coming in later than the rest of the cast – if he got the role that was – and he knew no one of the cast, and still. He felt honored that he was even considered for the part of Fíli.

In four minutes, he’d meet Peter Jackson himself, as well as his on screen brother. He and that someone (whose name he hadn’t got told yet) would have to do a small scene together to see if the chemistry was right between them and to see if Dean was convincing as Fíli. Everyone would have high expectations. Dean himself was determined to fulfil these expectations, and if it was mostly just for him. Just to know that he was good at what he was doing, that he was a good actor, a great one even. That he was god enough to work with Peter Jackson. What more could he want than being in Peter Jackson movie production? He had every reason to be nervous.

Two minutes. Something was off. No, it had nothing to do with his surroundings. It was neither the nervousness nor the fact that within the next minutes he’d meet one of the greatest directors in the film industry. It was something entirely different. The way his heart was pounding in his chest and the itch he felt in his stomach weren’t usual for him. He had sweaty hands. His mouth was dry, although he had just drunk half a glass of water. No, this definitely wasn’t the usual stage fright he had gotten used to over the years. And it wasn’t helpful in any way that he didn’t know what it caused.

It was time. A woman –was it the same one that had shown him to the room earlier already? - called him and brought him to another room. She opened the door for Dean.

This was it, he thought. His moment, the moment he had to show the best of him. This was his chance to be part of The Hobbit. _Smile. You can do this_. Dean stepped inside the room, taking a deep breath and managed a smile. A man about his size (but not _quite_ his figure) with dark, grey hair and a stubble that seemed to have grown over the duration of a couple of days walked towards him and shook his hand. Peter Jackson.

“Dean! Welcome to Wellington!”

There were other people in the room as well. No one he knew, but he guessed the two women were Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens. The man sitting in the back was probably his co-actor. He hadn’t looked up yet, it seemed like he was studying his script for the scene (Dean knew it by heart). He felt a twitch in his stomach, his heart was pounding loudly when he first caught sight of the man. Nervousness, he told himself. This is your brother. He already had the part. But he didn’t look up.

There was a bit of small talk between him and the director, he was introduced to the Peter’s co-writers and told what they would expect form them – it was basically the same procedure as in every other casting. Nothing new really. They were giving him instructions for the scenes he’d do in a minute. He had been told before, it was nothing unexpected.

At least not until Dean met his co-star’s gaze for the first time. Fran was just saying something to him that seemed to attract the attention of the dark haired man, but he wasn’t listening.

 _Aidan_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. His name was Aidan. He had no idea what was happening – his mind was suddenly blank, and yet it wasn’t. It was as if everything flashed white in front of his eyes, almost like being struck by a lightning in the moment he caught sight of the dark, brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened, the flash left his vision blurred, the man with the dark hair seemed to glow – a bright, shining aura.

Dean didn’t noticed, that Fran had stopped mid-sentence in confusion, he didn’t notice the small smile from Philippa and he didn’t notice the knowing grin on Peter’s face. His focus was elsewhere

 _Aidan. Aidan. Aidan._ Dean was frozen to the spot. He noticed a change. He was feeling different now. Better, he wasn’t nervous anymore and he felt _whole_. Somehow _complete_ , and he hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t complete before.

Aidan was Irish. He was a good seven years younger than Dean. Catholic. No siblings, no cousins, he moved to New Zealand temporarily for The Hobbit. He was happy and Dean could feel something that felt like a second heartbeat in his chest. It was as if the two hearts were pumping in unison. It was as if he wasn’t alone in his head anymore, a new voice was there whispering those things to him in an Irish accent. A seducing, hot accent. His favorite accent.

Dean blinked – and startled. Aidan was standing in front of him, face to face, and Dean hadn’t even noticed that he had moved. He swallowed.

“Y-you-” Dean began, not knowing what he really wanted to say to Aidan.

Yet, Aidan seemed to understand nevertheless. He whispered a “Yes.” and softly smiled at the smaller man.

That was all Dean needed to confirm what the new voice had tried to make clear to him in the last minutes (or hours? How much time had passed?). _Soul Mates._

“We are-?”

“Looks like it.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at Aidan’s answer. So the stories were right after all. Soul Mates did exist – and Dean just found his. He was complete now, the other half of his soul had found him, or he had found it. He didn’t know and he didn’t care.

“You have cute dimples.” Aidan remarked then. Dean was as if he felt a magnetic pull towards the taller man, he stood on his toes and kissed his _Mate._

It was quick, but soft. Their bodies weren’t touching and though Dean ached to touch Aidan, he didn’t. Aidan lips were soft, the light stubble scratching again Dean’s skin. It was over way too soon and Dean’s face stayed only an inch away from Aidan’s. The taller man’s eyes were gazing lovingly at Dean, his cheeks were blushing. The heartbeat of the blond man was loud in his ears and the palms of his hands were wet. A few seconds later that felt like an eternity, Aidan tilted his head slightly, leaned forward and captured Dean’s bottom lip between his. Dean could feel the breath tickling against his cheek, Aidan’s lips on his. He closed his eyes.

The kiss lasted forever, but forever wasn’t enough for Dean. Aidan had ended the kiss gently and Dean lost his gaze in the brown eyes of his Soul Mate. _You sappy idiot!_ He reminded himself only push the thought away immediately. No, he found his Soul Mate. The one person he didn’t know he had. There was no going back and for nothing in the world he’d want to. He only just met this guy. But it felt right. Something he had never ever felt or experienced before.

“I guess the scene you two are supposed to do together is only gonna be a formal thing now! I have the _feeling_ , you’re chemistry is just about right!”

Dean’s head jerked up and he looked over to the director. Only with that movement he realized several things at once. First, he had been wrong all his life. He had never believed in Soul Mates. Secondly, he and Aidan were practically one person now, there wasn’t even place to tug a piece of paper between them, their arms were wrapped around each other (how didn’t he notice that before?). And third, he had completely forgotten the world around him. Peter Jackson had just witnessed how he had ignored instructions, probably looked like an idiot and kissed a complete stranger. All that caused him to blush and hide his face in Aidan’s t-shirt.

“Oh god.” He heard Aidan whisper. “I guess I just found my Soul Mate!” He declared louder, giving them an unnecessary explanation.

“Well, you don’t need to tell me that! It didn’t take that much to count two and two together, Aidan.” Peter chuckled.

“Sorry…” Dean could feel Aidan giggle.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, guys. We’re happy that you found each other even if it really was unexpected.” Fran added.

“It was indeed an unexpected journey for me.” The blond man tried to joke, now facing the director and his co-writers again for the first time – still blushing, but smiling.

____________________

The truth is, Soul Mates do exist. They are rare these days and only very few people actually find the missing part of their soul. Everyone knows about them from stories and there are people, even if it’s only a few, that believe in these stories.

Dean now does, too. He found his Mate, who makes him complete. If he had thought he was happy in the past, but he feels as if he was in heaven now. He was living his dream – together with Aidan, who he had never thought existed for him. From now on, there are just always Aidan-and-Dean. They are one now.

Finding your Soul Mate is something one cannot describe with words. You have to _feel_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Again, english is not my native language and I don't have a beta.
> 
> If you're interested, here are some things I thought of concerning Soul Mates in this fic.
> 
> First of all, as already mentioned, here, Soul Mates are relatively rare. Not every person has a Soul Mate and those who have one often do not realize it until they meet their Soul Mate.  
> Minutes, hours or in some cases days before they meet their Mate, a weird feeling settles in, something that tells them that something is off, that something is gonna happen - but most of the time they don't know why they are feeling like that.
> 
> I also think that since Soul Mates are so rare, many people don't believe in them and those who do are a minority. People who found their Soul Mates are often quiet about that, since many people probably wouldn't believe them anyway, so they just enjoy what they have.
> 
> I think, Aidan would be someone who believes in Soul Mates, someone who has read all the stories about them and hopes to find his Soul Mate some day. Dean on the other hand always was a bit sceptical. He likes the idea of having a Soul Mate, yet he is -in a way- too afraid to really believe in them since he couldn't know if he has one or not. That changes of course when he meets Aidan.
> 
> Peter Jackson would be someone who strongly believes in Soul Mates, I think he would have even found his Soul Mate in his wife (who is - as I was kindly being told- Fran). Phillippa would also be someone who believes in Soul Mates, in a very romantic way, though I don't think she has one/found hers.  
> I haven't quite made up my mind about possible reaction of the different cast member, if you were wondering. I think there would be a few who wouldn't believe them. They would be very sceptical about it and tell them to shut up with that stupid theory. But I also think there would be a few supporter and I could totally see Richard having or wanting to have a Soul Mate.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it :)


End file.
